.44 Magnum
The .44 Magnum is a magnum revolver featured in Far Cry 3 ''and ''Far Cry 4. Far Cry 3 This handgun is unlocked for free in the stores after deactivating 11 Radio Towers. It is based on the Smith and Wesson model 629, more specifically the 'Stealth Hunter' variant. Characteristics This weapon is great for players who could not care less about everyone in their general vicinity knowing their location after the first shot. But, in most cases, that shot will more than likely kill its target, even without a headshot. It has high damage, good accuracy, fair range for a handgun and it is able to kill two enemies that are aligned, but the ammo capacity and reload speed leave something to be desired. It can accept a variety of attachments ranging from scopes to an extended barrel upgrade as well as various paint jobs. This weapon has both red dot and reflex sight upgrades, ideally suited for enhanced range and accuracy, though drawing away from the player's Field of View (FoV). The long barrel increases accuracy, range and damage, which is a good attachment being the only other one that is not an optic upgrade. Last is the night sight, which works well in conjunction with the long barrel making an all around extremely accurate hard hitter. Paint Jobs The look of the .44 Magnum could be customized with one of six available paint schemes. Each scheme costs $200 and does not affect weapon performance. (FC3) .44 Magnum Paint Job 1 Dry Lands.PNG|Dry Lands (FC3) .44 Magnum Paint Job 2 Jungle.PNG|Jungle (FC3) .44 Magnum Paint Job 3 Fire.PNG|Fire (FC3) .44 Magnum Paint Job 4 Chrome.PNG|Chrome (FC3) .44 Magnum Paint Job 5 Red.PNG|Red (FC3) .44 Magnum Paint Job 6 Black.PNG|Black Signature Version A signature version nicknamed Cannon can be unlocked via Uplay. This version features an extended barrel, optic sight and a custom gold paint job as well as significantly improved statistics. This weapon is a much recommended addition, since you can use it from the very beginning of the game, or at least within the first third of the game (FC4). Its punch and range make the Cannon useful throughout the game, but more so in the first phases. Powerful as a shotgun but with much greater accuracy and range, this weapon is ideal to engage beasts & enemies alike. Gallery (FC3) .44 Magnum Attachment 1 Extended Barrel.PNG|.44 Magnum with an extended barrel (FC3) .44 Magnum Attachment 3 Red Dot Sight.PNG|.44 Magnum with a Red Dot Sight (FC3) .44 Magnum Attachment 4 Reflex Sight.PNG|.44 Magnum with a Reflex Sight Cannonfc3.PNG|The Cannon being leaned against a wall. Cannon.PNG|The Cannon in the store 44.PNG|The .44 Magnum being leaned against a wall. imgres-8.jpeg|Clear background of a .44 FC3 .44 Magnum First-Person View.png|First-person view of the .44 Magnum. FC3 .44 Magnum Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the .44 Magnum. FC3 Cannon First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Cannon. Far Cry 4 The .44 Magnum makes a return in Far Cry 4. It performs similar to its Far Cry 3 counterpart, but is unlocked for purchase much later, after completing the mission Truth & Justice. It costs 60,000 rupees. Signature Version The Cannon also returns as the signature version of the weapon. It is unlocked after completing 5 Hostage Rescue quests. Just like the Far Cry 3 version, it features an extended barrel, optic sight and a custom navy camo paint job alongside some significantly improved statistics. Its high damage and accuracy makes it a good choice for those who like precision shooting when driving and shooting. It also functions as a sort of "pocket sniper", boasting good damage and range, but able to be carried as a sidearm. This makes it useful for players who wish to carry more specialized weapons in their other slots, like shotguns, flamethrowers and grenade launchers. Gallery Far Cry® 4_20141130141329.jpg|The .44 Magnum being leaned against a wall. Far Cry® 4_20141130141342.jpg|The .44 Magnum being reloaded. FC4 .44 Magnum First-Person View.png|First-person view of the .44 Magnum. FC4 .44 Magnum Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the .44 Magnum. FC4 Cannon First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Cannon. Trivia * The .44 Magnum is based on the Smith & Wesson model 629 revolver, specifically the Performance Center "Stealth Hunter". * In multiplayer, it tends to be a 3-shot kill to the body. * It is strong but finding spare ammo for it is a hassle, so use your shots wisely especially in multiplayer. * It is the first revolver to be introduced to the Far Cry series. * 44. is the second most damaging handgun in the game. * The 44. uses the pistol ammo very efficiently, and the Cannon even more so. * The Cannon's description in Far Cry 3, in a terminology error, specifically points to a 6-round chamber, which the original .44 Magnum variant has anyway. The Far Cry 4 description corrects this. * Interestingly, Jason/Ajay wields the .44 Magnum with one hand, while he uses both hands for pistols, despite the shape of a revolver generally giving a more harsh, upward directed recoil which would require both hands to tame (exacerbated by the power of the .44 magnum cartridge). * In Far Cry 4, there is a bizarre technical glitch which sometimes makes the .44 Magnum lose its barrel. While it does not seem to affect shot quality, it makes the gun look strange. This glitch can be fixed by removing all attachments and paint, switching to another handgun then switching back to the Magnum. * In Far Cry 4, the "Extended Barrel" does not appear as an attachment, but the signature variant, the "Cannon" has the Extended Barrel, similarly to how the HS77, Stinger, Bull, Warrior and Bushman signature weapons have suppressors, which their stock versions cannot use. Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons